In an existing wireless communication, a subframe comprises 2 slots each including seven symbols. As illustrated in FIG. 1, all seven symbols in a slot can be used as UL symbols for Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) transmission, Demodulation Reference Signal (DMRS) transmission, and etc. The PUCCH is UL channel which carries uplink control information, such as ACK/NACK, Channel Quality Indicator (CQI), Pre-coding Matrix Indicator (PMI), (Rank Indicator) RI, etc. As illustrated in FIG. 1, three middle symbols are used to transit DMRS and other symbols are used to transmit PUCCH symbols.
Usually, after a symbol is transmitted, the ACK/NACK will be received on the PUCCH before further four symbols are transmitted, which means a substantial latency. In order to reduce the latency, the number of UL symbols is proposed to be reduced. In future 5 Generation (5G) communication, a frame structure of only one or several symbols is even proposed for latency reduction, which means there is only one symbol or several symbols for UL transmission. For purpose of illustration, FIG. 2 illustrates one of possible new subframe structures, in which there is only one symbol for UL transmission. However, it shall be appreciated that in another possible new subframe structure, the symbol may also be located in another position and/or it comprises more than one UL symbol.
Therefore, a new PUCCH channel structure and new UL information transmission solution are required so as to adapt for the frame structure with reduced UL symbols.